Lance Mcclain (Legendary Defender)
|-|Lance= |-|In Paladin Armor= |-|The Blue Lion= Summary Lance is a main character in the 2016 series "Voltron: Legendary Defender". "Top of his class" in cargo ship piloting, Lance was a student at Galaxy Garrison along with Hunk and Pidge. After a faithful night, he, Pidge and Hunk saw a spaceship crash near the school and tracked it down. There, they met Keith and eventually Shiro. Later on, Lance would be the first of what would be Team Voltron to discover his Lion, the Blue Lion. Lance is cocky and arrogant, but no less a skilled fighter and pilot. Lance specializes in sharpshooting, being able to hit the direct target, while moving, from a considerable distance away. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 5-B | 5-A Name: Lance Origin: Voltron: Legendary Defender Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Flight Cadet, Paladin of the Blue Lion and Red Lion Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Piloting Skills | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Marksmanship, can fire blasts of energy from his wrist-mounted blaster, can create energy shields, scanning, hologram creation, limited Gravity Manipulation (can move normally under the gravity of various different planets that reside within different galaxies while wearing his armor), Hacking and limited Flight within the Paladin Armor | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Can Fire Energy Beams, Ice Manipulation, The Blue Lion has a high degree of sentience, Can double as a sub-aquatic ship Attack Potency: Street level (Should be comparable to Keith and Shiro, the former of which could knock out well trained guards without breaking a sweat) | Planet level (Comparable to Princess Allura and members of Blade of Marmora, who could match and defeat the Druids, whose magic could destroy planets. Should be roughly on par with Keith and Shiro) | Large Planet level (Carved a sizable hole in a massive Galran Battleship, which could destroy planets. The Lions held their own against Drazil, who could "kill" planets. Comparable to the Yellow Lion, who overpowered Drazil's stronger form, who could effortlessly blow up moons) Speed: At least Relativistic+ reactions and combat speed (Pilots the Blue Lion, which can fly into deep space in no time. Reacted to lasers that were said to be fired at the Speed of Light) with Massively FTL+ travel speed (Flew outside of the Sol Solar System in 5 seconds, roughly 2000c) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic human | Class 10 (Should be comparable, if not a fair bit stronger than Pidge) | Class M (Contributed to holding up the Ark of Trajeer) Striking Strength: Street Class | Planet Class (Can hurt enemies who should have comparable durability to his own) | Large Planet Class Durability: Street level (Comparable to Keith) | Planet level (Survived an attack that was said to have destroyed planets. Comparable to Princess Allura, who took a direct blast from the Castle of Lions defense systems, which should be comparable to the Ion Cannon and other planet busting weaponry) | Large Planet level (Can take hits from enemies almost as strong as Voltron. Comparable to the Yellow Lion) Stamina: Superhuman (Can pilot the Blue Lion in intense battles for hours, managed to aim his gun at a droid while heavily injured) Range: Standard Melee Range | Several meters with his blaster | Several Hundred Kilometers (Comparable to the Red Lion, who blasted away a good chunk of a Space Station from far away) Standard Equipment: His Paladin Armor and his blaster Intelligence: Higher than what he leads on. Lance is still fairly well trained in the art of aerial warfare and physical combat. While not as skilled as Shiro or Keith (or arguably Pidge), Lance has still held his own against many strong opponents. Additionally, he's proficient in firearms, with his Paladin weapon being a blaster rifle. He's also shown to be a pretty quick learner, getting the hang of his Blue Lion in less than a day. Weaknesses: Arrogant, flashy, naive, can be seduced by women, believes he's more skilled than he really is. Key: Base | With Paladin Armor | With the Blue Lion Gallery Team_Voltron_in_Blue_Lion.png|Lance piloting the Blue Lion with the rest of Team Voltron Vlcsnap-2016-06-14-01h46m51s236.png|...and chaos quickly ensues Team_Voltron_-_LD.png|Lance and the rest of Team Voltron Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Voltron Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Pilots Category:Flight Users Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Users Category:Dreamworks Category:Hackers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5